1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to video tape recorders of the helical scan type and, more particularly, is directed to video tape recorders of the helical scan type adapted to perform an editing operation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A known prior art two-head helical scan video tape recorder used for editing, includes two sets of heads, each set consisting of an erase head and a video head, so that the heads of each set scan the same track of a magnetic tape in such a manner that the video signal already recorded in the track is erased by the erase head before the incoming video signal is recorded by the video head. With such a video tape recorder, the erase head and the video head of the same set are mounted on a rotary member at positions comparatively spaced apart so that they scan the same magnetic track in succession. However when the leading erase head commences or ends its contact with the magnetic tape, an impact is imparted to the magnetic tape, and this impact or force is likely to cause a time axis or "impact" error.
Further, in the conventional video tape recorder used for editing, it is usual that the effective track width of the erase head is slightly greater than that of the video head. Therefore, when such erase head and video head are used with a guardbandless azimuth recording system, it is likely that the erase head having a greater effective track width erases data recorded in adjacent tracks.